The Map
by atol123
Summary: The park crew has been fighting lately, and Benson isn't happy about it. The crew finds something in the closet and go on an adventure. Rated T for violence and blood. Story better than summary. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Hey guys so this is my first one-shot. It will be in first person from Mordecai's point of view. Enjoy!**

"OOOOHHHHH!" Rigby and I yelled in unison, "In yo face!" Rigby pointed. We both laughed. Rigby and I were in a heated basketball game against Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost.

"Aww what? That was not fair!" Muscle Man yelled in protest, "How did you even do that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, "maybe just because were better than you? OOOOHHH-" I stopped my chant when I noticed Muscle Man running at me with a fist. I dodged it and punched him in the gut. He punched me in the shoulder and we started fighting. "You smell like barf!" I yelled. Rigby and Hi-Five Ghost tried to pull us away.

"Hey! You guys knock it off or I'll fire all of you!" Benson screamed from the house. Muscle Man and I glared at each other before we stopped. "Now, I have jobs for all of you so get over here!" The four of us walked over to Benson. "Okay, Mordecai and Rigby, I need you guys to clean out the closet because it's getting kind of messy in there. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost, you guys will help them."

"WHAT!?" The four of us yelled at the same time.

"Hey! You guys have been fighting a lot more lately so CLEAN IT TOGETHER OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson stormed off.

"Are you kidding me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, shut up loser. You're the one who can't get along."

"Okay that's it!" Rigby stopped me.

"Guys, I know we hate each other but if we work together this one time, Benson won't make us work together again. OK?" I was surprised. Normally I would be the one calming Rigby's anger issues down and giving a speech.

"Fine." We walked upstairs and to the closet. I opened the door and saw what we were up against. "Crap."

We started by taking out everything and were going to put back in more of an orderly fashion. I never realized how big the closet was. Before we cleaned everything out, it only seemed the wall was about two feet back, but you couldn't see the other ten feet with all the stuff. We kept sneezing from all the dust that had collected on the boxes. We eventually got to the last few boxes. We saw this one black box that had gold engravings on it.

"What is that?" Hi-Five Ghost tilted his body.

"I don't know, but it looks pretty cool." Rigby crawled to the box and opened it. "Whoa..." His eyes widened.

"Give me that!" I snatched the box from his hands and looked inside, "Whoa." I took out a rolled up piece of paper. As I unrolled it, I noticed that it was pretty old. It was slightly ripped, and had a yellow tint to it. I noticed that it was some sort of map.

"Whoa bro," Muscle Man's jaw dropped, "that looks pretty intense."

"We should tell Benson." I went down the hall to find Benson in his office, "Hey Benson,"

"What? I'm working."

"We found this in the closet." I lifted up the map.

"Wow. That's a pretty cool find, guys. You should follow it. Y'know what? The four of you guys go get that treasure! After you clean up the closet."

"What!? Come on, Benson! Those guys are jerks!"

"I don't care. Now, you can use my boat by the docks when you leave... after you clean the closet."

"Grrr," I left the room to find the other guys, "Guys, Benson is making the four of us go together."

"Ugh!"

"Yeah, yeah, but we still have to clean the closet."

"Ugh!" We put all the boxes back in the closet in a more orderly fashion. Afterwards, the closet actually had more space.

"Alright dudes," I stood up, "Let's go." We walked to the cart and drove to the docks. When we got there, we looked for Benson's boat. He told us what it looked like before we left. We finally found a large, white boat with his initials on it. When we got on the boat I realized that it seemed pretty cool, especially for Benson. There was food down in the kitchen that looked delicious. The bathroom wasn't that bad, and there were fishing poles all around the boat.

"Aww sweet!" Muscle Man ran into the bathroom.

"Why does he always have to test the bathroom everywhere? Weather it's in a boat or when I was a house." Rigby asked. I sighed.

"I don't know dude," I shook my head, "Hey look! There's video games!" Rigby and I ran to the controllers. I went to go put in a game, "Whoa, I didn't know Benson liked zombie games." I slid the disc into the console and ran back to the little couch. Rigby was about to press start, when I stopped him.

"Hey!"

"No dude, we have to get the boat moving!"

"Oh right." I ran over the the edge and untied the boat. I turned on the motor and the boat started to move forward. I heard Muscle Man yell "WOOOOO!" I steered the boat out of the way of everything and soon enough, we were in the open ocean.

"Fives!" I yelled, "What does the map first say?"

"Go north for 20 miles, then go west!"

"Wow, I thought it would have a riddle." I steered the boat north and relaxed. I then joined Rigby and played some video games.

I eventually got the word from Hi-Five Ghost to steer the boat. I got up and turned the boat westward. As I was outside, I noticed Muscle Man on the top of the boat. I squinted my eyes and realized he was trying to get a tan. I found this odd since he's green.

"Muscle Man! Get down from there!"

"Don't tell me what to do lady!"

I shook my head, "Fives! Now what?"

"You should see two giant rocks from there. Go in between them." I spotted the twin rocks and steered the boat in between them. "It also says to watch out for-" The boat shook and Rigby screamed.

"Rigby!" I ran toward the scream and saw him being held by a yellow tentacle.

"Sea monster!" He yelled. I ran to him and started punching the tentacle. All of a sudden, another tentacle emerged and grabbed me. It started to squeeze a little.

"AHHHH!" I tried to pull it off, but it was too strong. I saw Muscle Man running toward me. He then threw something and then I fell back on the boat. Rigby fell too.

"What was that?"

"It was a knife loser." I looked down and saw a severed tentacle barely wrapped around me.

"Well... thanks!"

"Whatever. I gotta use it." I face palmed.

"Hey Fives!" I yelled, "Now what!"

"We go in this direction until the water turns turquoise." I walked back down the little stairs and opened the cabinet.

"You guys want some grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Aww yeah!" The four of us ate our dinner and played some video games.

"In yo face!" Rigby pointed at Muscle Man.

"Hey! I want a rematch!"

I looked at the clock, "Actually guys, we should start heading to bed soon. Fives, do you mind taking first watch in case the water changes color?"

"Nah, it's cool." Hi-Five Ghost floated upstairs. Me and the other guys walked to where we though the beds were, but found cots instead.

"Benson's so cheap." Rigby frowned. Muscle Man and I chuckled. We got into our individual cots, and I pulled the sad excuse for a blanket over me. As I was laying in the dark and Muscle Man was already snoring loudly, I thought, _I wonder I phones work all the way out here. _I pulled out my phone and checked it. No signal. _Aw man. _I put my phone back and closed my eyes.

Later, I woke up to HFG shaking me.

"Dude, It's your turn to take watch."

I tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes, "Alright, I'm getting up." I yawned. I sat up slowly and rubbed my face. I stood up and walked onto the deck. The cool night breeze felt very refreshing. I looked over the railing and saw the water going by. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Everything was so calm in the middle of nowhere. No lights and annoying sounds. The stars were extremely vivid and numerous. Everything was just plain beautiful without urban civilization. This would also be a perfect place to bring a certain robin here. I was lost in thought when I realized that the water started to change color. I ran to the map and opened it. I nodded my head and steered the boat south-west-ward. After that, the map said to keep going until we see a small, green island, which was supposed to be a long way from this point. As I was about to walk back to my cot, I noticed that the sun was rising. I looked over the railing again and squinted at the yellow disc peeking over the horizon. _Awesome. _I walked back downstairs, and climbed into my cot.

I woke up to hear clattering from the kitchen. I got up and walked toward the noises. Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost were sitting at the table while Rigby was messing with his own plate.

"Oh hey Mordecai! I made pancakes."

"You can cook?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"STOP TALKING!"

I chuckled, "Calm down, I haven't even tried them yet." I sat down and put a pancake on my plate. I took a bite out of it and, to my surprise, it was delicious. "Wow Rigby, where did you learn to make pancakes?"

"Pops taught me."

"Pops?"

"Yeah Benson told me to watch him once and he wanted to teach me to make pancakes."

"Oh, well I should ask you and Pops to make breakfast more often." I laughed.

"Yeah well, don't count on it 'cause I don't usually wake up before you."

Muscle Man took a bite, "Y'know who else wakes up after Mordecai?" He sprayed, "MY MOM!"

I slapped my face, "Wow. That was bad."

"Whatever loser, you're just jealous 'cause you can't come up with a joke."

I smiled, "You know who else can't tell a joke? YOUR MOM!"

He looked at me sternly, "Why you gotta take it there, bro?"

A few days had passed and still no sign of the island. We started to run low on food and the fact the Muscle Man was there didn't help that. Rigby started to get seasick, and I started to get homesick.

"Ugh, I miss Margaret."

"Dude, can you just shut up. I don't th-Hmmph!" Rigby ran to the railing and hurled.

"Dude, how can you throw-up so much? We barely had a breakfast this morning." He was about to say something when he puked again. All of a sudden, I saw Muscle Man walking backwards.

"Yo Fives! Over here!" HFG threw the football and Muscle backed up. I was about to stop him but he already bumped into Rigby.

"AAAAAHHH!" He flailed his arms, trying to stay afloat.

"Rigby!" I yelled. I ran to the edge of the boat, and grabbed the football and tied a rope to it. I threw it towards him. "Grab it!" Rigby tried to swim to it. Then I saw a grey, shiny fin poke up from the water. "SHARK!" Rigby looked behind him and saw the fin too.

"OH CRAP!" Rigby started to swim like crazy. He grabbed the football and I pulled him up. However the shark seemed to be desperate. The shark leaped out of the water and onto the boat. The little boat rocked furiously as the shark thrashed about. Luckily, Muscle Man's knife saved the day again. The shark lay there as blood seeped from its neck.

"Aww it reeks!"

Rigby and I were still out of breath. "Thanks Muscle Man," we both said.

"Hey guys, look!" Hi-Five Ghost pointed to a small, remote island.

"Yeeeaayuuuhh!/Wooo woooo!" We pulled up to a dock that was already there, oddly. We walked on the beach, following the map's easy-to-figure-out instructions and found a red "X" in the sand.

"Mine!" Muscle Man ran to the X and started digging with his hands. I wasn't going to let him get it all for himself, so I tackled him as the chest started to show. He squealed his usual pig-like squeal as we rolled in the sand.

"One for all!" I yelled.

"This isn't frickin' Sponge Bob!" He squealed.

"ENOUGH!" HFG bellowed, "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO BEATING THE CRAP OUT EACH OTHER EVERYDAY! I'M SICK OF IT! MORDECAI, HE COULD NOT HAVE GONE FAR WITH THAT BIG CHEST! AND MUSCLE MAN, WE ALL WENT THROUGH HELL LIKE YOU! Now, let's all just look inside, together."

I was speechless and so was Muscle Man and Rigby. We have never heard HFG talk much, much less yell like that.

"O-okay." We all gathered around the brown chest as Hi-Five Ghost opened it. Inside, there was nothing, but a note.

_Hey, guys, nice job getting here. However this isn't a remote island... it's an island with the timeshare I go to each summer, _We looked behind a palm tree to see buildings, _and there isn't any treasure except for the richness of friendship! I hope you guys bonded over the ride because I was sick of you guys fighting. Your work got done slower because of it. Thank you -Benson_

I stood there. "Are we totally gonna kill Benson when we get back-"

"Yep."

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it! That was my first one-shot so yeah. Review or PM!**

**Andrew out.**

**(Pray for Boston and Texas.)**


End file.
